


The Sun and My Moon

by neverhasty



Category: Original Work
Genre: Other, just a poem based off of something my grandma said once in a nursing home hallway
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-23
Updated: 2017-04-23
Packaged: 2018-10-23 03:49:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10711584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neverhasty/pseuds/neverhasty
Summary: the moon is a lesbian, no take backs





	The Sun and My Moon

**Author's Note:**

> this poem was sparked by my grandma dropping "you stole the sunlight from my life" in a nursing home hallway on the way back from the activity room. this is gay by the way. a very very gay poem. the last bit is about a girl that i dont know yet

For so long we burned so bright, you and I   
And then the day ended and you stole the sunlight from my life  
Until all I saw was nightfall,  
Until all I knew was loneliness  
You left me a dark and ruined thing.

A shroud of bitterness descended upon me  
And I became a recluse of obscurity   
Alone until I forgot the joy of loving  
Alone until I forgot the joy of breathing  
My only company were the shadows cast upon my tomb 

Then a new light shone upon my visage   
A light that reflected my own  
that soothed the burns from the original flames  
Until all I knew was light  
Until all I knew was how loved I should have been all along.


End file.
